scionbraverycyclefandomcom-20200215-history
Scarab Warriors
The template for a myrmidon is identical to that of the experienced soldier (see p. 283), subject to the following details. First, all myrmidons have identical Virtues associated with the Greek pantheon: Expression 2, Intellect 2, Valor 4 and Vengeance 2. Second, a myrmidon is bonded to a particular character whom it views as leader—most commonly a Scion. If this leader is slain and is survived by only one myrmidon, that myrmidon will typically commit suicide. On the other hand, if the leader is survived by multiple myrmidons, the group will choose one of its number as the new “leader,” most commonly the oldest or most physically powerful. The new leader will develop independent thought and will become a human being in all respects. Therefore, while myrmidons are normally in the service of a Scion, it is not uncommon to find bands of myrmidons who have “gone rogue.” Third, each myrmidon is fiercely loyal to his leader and can never be induced to betray the leader while this loyalty is in effect. Myrmidons are created to function as soldiers, however, and can lose respect for a leader who does not conduct herself according to the principles of military honor. Whenever the leader of a myrmidon band refuses to fight in a battle or otherwise displays dishonorable combat techniques, roll each myrmidon’s Valor. If the roll succeeds, the myrmidon’s loyalty to his leader is damaged. When a particular myrmidon’s loyalty is damaged five times, the myrmidon will remain with the others—as he still retains a sense of loyalty to his brother myrmidons—but will actively try to break his fellows’ loyalty to the unfit leader. When all the myrmidons have broken their loyalty, they will mutiny against the leader, killing her if they can. Failing that, they will simply leave her and choose a new leader from among their number as if the previous leader had died. Myrmidons do not age and are immortal unless slain. Yet they also do not grow intellectually as individuals after they are transformed into people. Therefore, a myrmidon who is 200 years old will be functionally identical to one who was created yesterday. Myrmidons can reproduce normally with mortal females, although they are marked by a very low sex drive. The offspring is invariably male and, if raised by the mother, will grow up to be emotionless and borderline sociopathic. Once a young myrmidon encounters another of its kind, however, it instantly develops the emotional characteristics of all myrmidons and joins the others. A myrmidon born of a human mother ages normally until it reaches the age of 21, at which point its aging ceases. Myrmidons have the characteristics of the experienced soldier or mercenary (see p. 283), except for the stated differences. Myrmidons may be taken as Followers, but doing so adds one dot to the cost of the Birthright above that for experienced soldiers or mercenaries. Attributes: Strength 4, Dexterity 4, Stamina 4; Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Appearance 3; Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 Abilities: Academics 2, Athletics 4, Awareness 3, Brawl 4, Command 3, Control 3, Fortitude 3, Integrity 3, Investigation 1, Larceny 1, Marksmanship 4, Medicine 2, Melee 4, Presence 2, Stealth 3, Thrown 1 Join Battle: 7 Attacks: Clinch: Accuracy 8, Damage 5B, Parry DV —, Speed 6, P Unarmed, Heavy: Accuracy 7, Damage 8B, Parry DV 3, Speed 5 Unarmed, Light: Accuracy 9, Damage 5B, Parry DV 4, Speed 4 AK-47: Accuracy 7, Damage 6L, Range 125, Speed 5 Beretta: Accuracy 9, Damage 4L, Range 20, Speed 4, P Desert Eagle: Accuracy 8, Damage 6L, Range 50, Speed 5, P M16: Accuracy 8, Damage 6L, Range 150, Speed 5, P Peacemaker: Accuracy 10, Damage 5L, Range 20, Speed 5, P Soak: 2L/6B (Bulletproof vest, +2L/2B) Health Levels: -0/-1/-1/-2/-2/-4/Incap Dodge DV: 4 Willpower: 6 Other Notes: A soldier or mercenary will possess only one service rifle, the AK-47 or the M16, and one sidearm, the Beretta, the Peacemaker or the Desert Eagle. Experienced soldiers and mercenaries are seldom extras. Three dots of Followers purchases five experienced soldiers or mercs, with each additional dot purchased adding five more followers. An experienced soldier or mercenary with moderately higher Command and Presence Abilities works as a one- or two-dot guide. Scarab Warriors Scarab Warriors Scarab Warriors Scarab Warriors